A Old Ending, and A New Beginning
by RedWine-StickyMacarons
Summary: (After season 1) Ciel's goal is completed. Time to end this horror, or is it just the beginning? Neko!Ciel Underage yaoi. Some mentions of abuse, And smut.
1. Chapter 1

A old ending and new beginning.

Ciel sat on the cold stone bench. He leaned back as Sebastian took off his eye patch. He sighed as Sebastian watched his little Master.

"Are you ready? I'll make it gentle as possible." Sebastian leaned down and smirked his right hand cupping his small contractor face in the one hand. "Don't. Make it as painful as possible. Rip it through my body. I don't care." Ciel looked up with the mitchmatched eyes of purple and royal blue.

Sebastian smirked. "As you wish Young master. I have on last request. Please close your eyes." Ciel closed his eyes as Sebastian leaned closer and gave a light peck to his sweet human. Sebastian shifted forms to the demonic form Ciel first saw him in. Nothing but Black smoke and tendrils. His demonic eyes stared straight at the willing meal. He could taste his sweet fear, but still did better than other meals who tried to kill him as their goal was completed thinking they could escape. No. Ciel was willing~ it paid off. His arm was painfully healing.

Ciel wondered what was taking so long then he heard a small groan. 'Sebastian?' Ciel kept his word and kept his eyes closed. He just wanted to end this prolonged torture. He shifted patiently waiting for the end to come.

Sebastian arm had healed and he smiled. 'Time for the best part.' Sebastian tilted the small boys head up. "Scream for me." Ciel was confused when his faithful butler said those words. Suddenly he felt Enormous amount of pain. Ciel let his blood curdling scream out. It was like he was being torn apart. His head hurt, his tail bone hurt. Tongue burned, teeth ached. Every part of him was screaming at his brain in pain.

Sebastian shivered at the pain his Sweet contract was in. The sound was beautiful. His eyes glowed in the dark, teeth sharpening in the pleasure. Mouth watering waiting. Sebastian leaned in and kissed the human in pain. He suddenly felt the wonderful taste. Sour, but yet so very sweet. Spicy. Hot, but yet as cold as the blistering moon. Pleasuring but yet pained. Oh~~ it was so delicious. He pulled away, Ciel lay there dead to the human world. "Good night Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel woke up his eyes blinking. 'Am I dead?' Ciel sat up and looked around. "You're not dead. Very far from it~" a smooth voice of velvet answered. Ciel turned to the darkest corner of the room. Red eyes stared intently at the young child. "Why am I here." Ciel demanded. "You would think you would be happy that you're alive." Sebastian stepped out. His out consist that of a Earl. Very nice suit of red and black. Ciel eyes narrowed at the demonic presence. "No. I'm not." That was a lie deep down. "The deal was I got my revenge and you ate my soul!" Ciel hissed at him. Sebastian started to frown at the boy. "Don't lie to me." He said in a tone meant for scolding children. "Deep down you wanted to live. That human part of you wanted to live very much so." Sebastian said in a dark tone. "You are half correct. At first your souls was very important to me. I wanted a meal. But then I got to overly attached to you. The deal was I could have your soul. I shall I Do what I see for with it. And that was you becoming my pet." Sebastian lip curled at the angry child.

"Pet?!" Ciel repeated. Sebastian came closer making Ciel back up into the head board turning his head away as Sebastian started to put said child. Ciel felt pleasure and felt a deep rumbling noise come out him it almost sounded like-. "See~ I did as I pleased and it turned out wonderful." Ciel looked at Sebastian "what the hell did you do to me?!" Sebastian pulled Ciels hair back. Ciel mewled in pain "I turned you into a pet. It was quiet hard. I had to find the perfect soul to mash with yours. Not any other cat could be with your soul." Ciel eyes widened. 'C-cat?' He whimpered as Sebastian came closer. "Cat my little pet. Look for yourself." Sebastian let go of his hair and Ciel bolted to the connected bathroom. He cried out once he saw his refection. Ciel had grown cat ears. Not only that but a tail. His nails were pitch black. Pupils slits but eye colour was still the same deep ocean blue. He overall looked as a half human half cat. "Now now~ you'll get used to it."

Ciel hissed and turned towards the demon. "Kill me now!" Sebastian frowned once again. His pet going to need some training. "Ciel." Sebastian said sternly. Ciel was pinned to the wall. Sebastian leaned down and growled, "the roles have switched dearest Phantomhive. I'm master now." Ciel opened his mouth to argue "Be quiet." Sebastian ordered. Ciel mouth closed and he watched Sebastian. "You're are my pet and I'm your master. I expect to be treated as such. You will listen to me. I shall train and shape you into the perfect pet." Ciel eyes watered as Sebastian pulled his hair again. "The tables have flipped" Sebastian let go. "I own you."

Ciel gasped as Sebastian turned to leave. "Human, Death God, Demon nor God own me. No. One owns me." He hissed. Sebastian chuckled at his pets anger. "We shall see pet. We shall see."

Ciel stood up and was presented with an outfit. It was a bit girly it was a dark blue with shorts. The shirt was a dress shit the collar of the shirt was frilly and so was the end of the sleeves. "I shall get more appropriate clothing later but for now. Dress." Sebastian set the clothes on a near bye chair and left.

Ciel hissed and went over the clothing. He put on the shirt and short but didn't exactly know how to button the clothes. He put on the high knee stockings. Ciel came out to the bedroom where Sebastian was waiting. Ciel looked at the demon. "Come here." Sebastian ordered. Ciel feet moved on their own. Ciel stood straight in front of the demon. Ciel saw the collar he was supposed to wear. It looked of a bow, but had a tag in the front. *Ciel Phantomhive.* writes in fancy script on the metal tag. Sebastian put it on Ciel as he struggled.

"There now let-" Ciel hissed loudly and but his hand. It was too close to his face. Ciel would fight the demon. Sebastian sighed and pinched the back of Ciels neck. Ciel whined and bit harder. Sebastian's hand was starting to burn. Sebastian growled and pulled scruff on the back of the angry Nekos neck. Ciel cried out and let go and struggled a Sebastian pulled him over his lap. "You just can't seem to learn. I was offering a nice easy way. But no. So now we going down the punishment rode." Sebastian growled. Ciel cried as Sebastian swiftly smacked his bottom hard. "OW! GO ROT IN HELL!" Ciel screamed at the demon. Sebastian smacked hard again. The think fabric of the shorts did little to block out the pain of the smack. Sebastian pulled down the screaming Nekos shorts and raised his Black nailed hand up.

SMACK

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

SMACK.

Ciel screamed out as his master spanked him like a misbehaving child. Sebastian swiftly stopped and let the child cry for a moment when his cries became hiccups. He stood the child up and pulled his pants up. "Now will you behave." Ciel looked at him 'I can't go through that again.' So he nodded at the demon words. Sebastian lightly rubbed the soft kitten ear adorned atop the child's head.

"Good now let me show you your new home." Sebastian picked up the upset neko and carried out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

~WARNING: Kinky. Some abuse.~

Ciel was Carried around the place. Sebastian's place was large, but it was more like Ciel's mansion so maybe he liked the layout or design. Ciel looked around. Of course some room's were off limits then there was large black doors. "Here we are~" Ciel was going to open his mouth to say something but closed it. Sebastian pushed open the doors and the deco was dark. Mostly Blacks and blues domes reds. Ciel was set down on the carpeted floor. He looked around "Where exactly are we?" He said in a dull tone. "well kitten this is our room?" Ciel froze and turned towards the demon. "Excuse me?" Ciel's eyebrows furrowed down into an upset expression. "Yes kitten. OUR room. He smirked, as my pet it is your job to please the master which is me." Ciel ears flattened against his head "Oh no no no! I didn't sign up to be your Sex slave! Or goddamn pet!" Ciel's fingers curled into fist. Sebastian smirked 'Feisty~ a little troubled and hardheaded. But all the more fun to train.' "Now now~ we don't want a repeat of earlier do we?" Sebastian took a step forward and the cat boy backed up. "You stay away from me demon." Ciel backed up more. Sebastian smirk fell down "It seems we do need a repeat. I'll consider not punishing you if you Apologize." Ciel hissed and back into a wall. His eyes shifted towards the cat house in the other side of the room. 'If I only can get-' he hissed as Sebastian reached out to grab him. Ciel dashed and made it under the bed. Sebastian growled, "kitten in no longer playing games. Come out." Sebastian was getting a little impatient with this one. Ciel hissed "No! No!" He clawed Sebastian as the demon reached for him. Ciel hissed and suddenly everything became bigger, he stopped and Sebastian grabbed him. Suddenly he realized he was grabbed and hissed.

Sebastian sighed when he pulled out a small kitten. The kitten was hissing and fighting him. His hands shifted to the scruff and held the kitten. Ciel caught a glimpse of Sebastian he was bigger than before. Ciel stopped fighting and looked down. All he saw were paws with the same colour as his hair, a puffed up tail and a small pink stomach. Ciel hissed at this and looked up at Sebastian. The demon chuckled "Look at you now~ now I can actually call you kitten. What a naughty kitty, attacking your master~" Sebastian smirked at the kit. "Bad kits have to be punished. Maybe when you've learned your lesson, we can continue our your." Sebastian chuckled as Ciel mewled at him, big round purple and blue eyes stared up at him. Sebastian turned and walked out the door and went to large doors. It had a metal lock on it. Ciel could only assume this was bad and started to mewl loudly. His ears were pointed down and Ciel's tail was in between his small hind legs. Sebastian opened the door and it had stairs.

Sebastian went down the stairs it was dark, cold and damp. Ciel saw chains hanging all about and around. He started to shiver, and cry louder. Sebastian smirked and walked to a wall. "This is where you'll go when your bad and need a time out. You'll learn the hard way Ciel." He chuckled as soon as he finished Ciel changed forms not controlled at the moment. "Thank you for the convenience. Now I don't have to struggle to change you." Sebastian set the child down and Ciel started to look around. "Pl-please Sebastian." Sebastian looked down at the pleading pet. "Please what?" Sebastian tried his luck. Ciel face looked up then hardened. Sebastian chuckled "Have it your way." His finger snapped and suddenly Ciel was chained to the wall. Ciel pulled on them then say. "When you feel ready to behave I shall take you back. But for now~" Sebastian voice had a sadistic tone to it. Ciel didn't like the sound of that. Sebastian chuckled and snapped his fingers. The disobedient child was pulled up arms above his head. Ciel watched Sebastian walk behind him. His mind didn't register the woods before it was too late.

SMACK.

Ciel yelled out in pain. Sebastian smirked at the yell and smacked him again. "disobedient children need to be punished, especially if they don't listen to me heir masters." Ciel struggled and got another smack to the side. He yelped in pain and opened his mouth. "You will never be my master!" Sebastian trailed a leather gloved hand trailed down the clothed back. With a tsk of his tongue the clothes were gone. Ciel felt cold air on his body and shivered.

SMACK.

Ciel mewled in pain. A loud smack his it sore bottom. "2 punishments all in one day~ hmm~ will it be three?" Sebastian came informs of Ciel a riding crop in his hands. Ciel's eyes widen. Sebastian raised Ciel's chin with the crop. "Do I need to get something more painful? I do believe so. You will need a lot more training than I anticipated. Nonetheless I'm a patient man." Ciel hissed "You're no man. You're a dirty demon." Sebastian raised his eyebrow at the kitten. "You are right. And guess what you are. A pathetic human.

A weak thing.

Now you're a demons pet.

My Plaything to being me pleasure."

The words stung Ciel deeply. "That's you sold your soul to the devil. Maybe can't just break you into the perfect pet with physical punishment. Maybe I need to break your mind." He could visibly see Ciel's face drop and body shake in fear.

Ciel closes his eyes and struggles with all his might. "Now now. No use for escape you'll only tire yourself out." Sebastian chuckled and smacked Ciel's chest with the riding crop. He whimpered "I'm...I'm sorry..." He paused before finishing "Master". Sebastian smirked and went back behind Ciel. "Is that so?" Ciel earned himself 20 good hard smacks to his left cheek.

"Pleading does you no good." Ciel cried out in pain as he was repeatedly smacked. "Now what's a good-" Sebastian stopped and took a whiff of Ciel's scent and chuckled darkly. Ciel knew he could sense it but that didn't stop him from trying to cover it up. "Does my pet enjoy being spanked like a child?~" Sebastian whispered in to his ear sensually, licking the rim causing Ciel to shiver. He smack the other cheek cause Ciel to groan. "Mm~ you're a masochist. I could use this to my advantage~"


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel Blushed and tried to cross his legs wanting to hide his sudden arousal while Sebastian stared at him like he was bait for the sharks. Ciel jumped as he felt Sebastian's bare hand running up and down his spine. He closed his eyes when Sebastian started talking to him again. "Maybe it's the fact I'm dominating over you Ciel." He licked his ear again causing the scared kitten to moan. Ciel immediately clamped down on his lip to prevent any more noises from coming out. Sebastian pulled away with a dark chuckle, Ciel's silted eyes were adjusted to the darkness by now. "Well Kitten I think as master I should explore every one of your turn on's~ But don't worry I'll make sure we have a great time doing so." Ciel Whimpered as Sebastian started to get touchy with his body. Ciel tried to steel his mind but then Sebastian started to pet his ears. Sebastian heard the soft broken purrs and chuckled "There you go, you've got the purring down~ Now can you meow?"

His hands ran down Ciel's spine he could feel every curve and dip of the bones. Ciel panicked and tried to close up so whatever came next wouldn't be so bad. Sebastian saw the way Ciel's tail was wrapped around his own leg. Sebastian slowly unwrapped the tail and ran his hands up and down it causing Ciel to give a little moan. Sebastian gave the tail and small tug and Ciel mewled in pleasure, his breathing getting heavier in the process. Sebastian smelled the fresh pheromones of lust and pleasure and it smelled wonderful. He licked his lips and went to Ciel's front side. He saw his arousal and his chest heaving to get air in his system. "Now now Ciel don't Hyperventilate. Open your eyes~" Ciel clenched his closed eyes tighter memories from the cult starting to show up. Sebastian tilted his head up and stroked his cheek "Go ahead Ciel open them see this isn't a dream" Ciel whimpered and slowly opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness and Sebastian. "That's right it's me~" Ciel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a pleasurable feeling. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel moaned while his nipples were being played with. Ciel's body started to shake with the need for release. "Ple-please…" Sebastian pupils narrowed as he heard Ciel beg for something that was unknown for the pubescent teen. "Yes~ beg me Ciel." Ciel gulped as his mind began to cloud in a fog, his body becoming desperate for something. What Sebastian was doing to his body felt nice besides the sting of pain the Riding crop, but the pain was starting to bleed into pleasure. "Please. I need-" Ciel didn't know quite what he needed but he knew he needed something. Sebastian chuckled "Please what?" Sebastian would teach Ciel. Ciel would be the perfect pet. "Please master… please I need something." He could see the soft blush spread out on kitten's cheeks. "Only because you asked so nicely." Sebastian ran his hands down the lean pale stomach of Ciel's body. Ciel's eyes widen as Pleasure filled his system, his back arched in return. Sebastian chuckled as his kitten moaned loudly and Sebastian couldn't help but lick lips. All his senses were tingling with Ciel, Ciel couldn't think straight then he felt pressure build. "Sebastian- Sebastian!" That's when he felt it explode. He had to close his eyes because the pleasure was so intense. Sebastian pulled his hand away licking at the creamy substance that covered his hand. Ciel collapsed on the floor as the chains extended in length. Ciel could barely keep his eyes open as Sebastian moved closer to him. Sebastian unchained Ciel and watch him as he drifted into sleep. "Ah~ so young. I see we'll have to train your body as well~"

When Ciel woke up he was in a comfortable plush bed. Ciel looked around and saw he was his and Sebastian's room. Ciel got up and set his foot on the floor then he noticed a body beside his. He turned and hissed, there sleeping next to him was Sebastian. Ciel immediately put both feet on the ground and tried to move away from the bed but was pulled back by a strong grip. "And where do you think you're going?" Ciel hissed and struggled against the inhuman grip. "Does it matter where I'm going?" Sebastian chuckled "Yes it does kitten~" Sebastian started to pet Ciel's ears and slowly up and down his spine. Ciel could feel the deep rumbling in his chest, and his tail starting sway. He leaned his head in the petting and purred. Sebastian chuckled and pulled his hand away to find an angry Ciel staring at him. "You enjoyed that kitten~ don't act like you didn't."

Sebastian sat up and the covers dipped down. Ciel saw the curve of Sebastian hip and little bit of a black hair then he blushed and hissed. "ARE YOU NAKED?!" Ciel struggled to get off the bed and away from the demon. Sebastian blinked then looked down "Well I can't sleep fully clothed now can I Ciel?" Sebastian chuckled at the red faced kitten who was desperately trying to hide the dirty thoughts from his mind. "You're a pervert Sebastian you do realize I'm only 13?" Ciel was trying to defend himself. "Now, now kitten we're going to be together for a long time. We have to get to know each other's body sometime~" Ciel looked away and tried to clear his mind. Sebastian chuckled more and Ciel looked at him "I'm hungry" Sebastian sighed "It's not nice to demand things from your master kitten." Ciel rolled his eyes "Can I please get some food." Sebastian stood up and Ciel looked away. "I think a bath is due first you haven't had a proper once since-" Ciel cut him off "Since the day you left." Sebastian sighed "Yes exactly, and you've been through so much. Fallen in the ocean, getting shot. Me oh my, what ever shall I do with you?" Ciel rolled his eyes still trying to avoid looking at Sebastian's naked body. "Just please put some clothes on" Sebastian hugged Ciel from behind and chuckled. "Why? ~ are you embarrassed kitten?" Ciel blushed and stuttered "Wh-what? No! It's just that-" Sebastian picked up the blushing kitten. "I have no need for clothes if I'm going to take them off. "Wait are you bathing with me?!" Ciel cut in, Sebastian sighed "Yes kitten. From now on you take your baths with me. You eat with me and you play with me." Ciel hissed "So no independence?" Sebastian sat the kitten down in the bathroom. "Exactly. When I'm here that is, now be a good kitten and sit." Ciel felt his body move on its own and he sat down. Sebastian moved to turn on the water, when Ciel saw the clear liquid pour out he hissed. Ciel struggled to move but his body wouldn't listen like he was frozen in place, his tail was puffed up and wrapped around his stomach, his soft blue cat ears were pinned back. Ciel just stared at the water and gave a distressed mewl. Sebastian turned and noticed Ciel's body behavior. He went to his kitten and picked him up. Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian neck and mewled as he was being pet. "Kitten it's all right its just water." Sebastian whispered in his ear. Ciel tried to get a grip on himself but he couldn't do it, he just kept staring at the tub filled with water and bubbles. "Come on Ciel it won't hurt you." Sebastian moved closer to the bath tub and Ciel started to panic. "No! No!" Ciel started to struggled and claw Sebastian. "Ciel!" Sebastian effortlessly carried the panicking child to the tub. Sebastian got in with Ciel who closed his eyes and tighten his hold on Sebastian as they descended in the warm bubbly water. "See Ciel it isn't bad." Ciel opened his eyes and looked around "I guess not…" Then blushed and realized that his naked body was pressed up against Sebastian's. Ciel pushed away from Sebastian and looked away. "Don't worry you'll come to enjoy this." Ciel hissed as Sebastian dumped water on his head, then Sebastian dumped water on his own head. "Let's get this over with."

After the long bath Sebastian had dried off Ciel and started to dry himself after. Ciel stared at Sebastian naked body. A strong blush arose to the blue haired nekos cheeks, his eyes taking in every dip and curve of that lean body. Sebastian felt Ciel's eyes looking over his body but he didn't comment on it. Ciel's could see Sebastian's muscles flex every time he moved. Ciel looked away with a red face and he tried to think of other thing than that of Sebastian's body. Sebastian Chuckled "What would you like for Breakfast kitten?" Ciel had never thought about what he wanted for breakfast all he knew was that he was hungry. "I guess… Pancakes are okay." Ciel looked at Sebastian and the demon chuckled more. "Sweets for breakfast are not okay, but since it's your first official day here I'll let it slide." Sebastian open the bathroom door and walked in the bedroom with Ciel in tow. Ciel sat on the bed while Sebastian picked out an outfit for himself and Ciel. "Okay Ciel. I'm no longer your butler as for I won't wait for you hand and foot. I'll teach you how to care for yourself." Ciel frowned "I'm not useless! I can- I can-" Sebastian rolled his eyes "I never stated you were useless Kitten, but I won't always be here." Ciel tilted his head "Why won't you be here?" The curiosity kitten asked, the demon answered swiftly. "Because since now I have been deprived of a full meal I have to find new one. But I won't be gone long for I don't trust you home alone for long periods of time." Ciel pouted and looked away. "Whatever." Sebastian chuckled and showed the kitten how to dress himself, Sebastian even made him practice the buttons a few times.

Soon Ciel and Sebastian were dressed Sebastian made his way to the door with Ciel behind him. "Soon also you'll have to learn how to please you're partner in bed. That partner being me, but I'll have to test you to see how much training you'll need." Sebastian said nonchantly as if he was talking the weather. Ciel blushed and stopped "You're a sick pedophile, do you know that?" Sebastian chuckled "I'm a demon, I have no conception of Age or Gender. Besides young girls were married off to wealthy males of any age. You still think I'm sick?" Ciel had never gone into full depth of it before, Sebastian was right parents tended to do that, and whoever was the highest bidder would get the girl. Ciel was torn out of though when Sebastian picked him up and started to carry him to the kitchen. Ciel blushed and squirmed in the demons grasped. "Oi! I can walk thank you very much!" Sebastian ignored the comment and continued to carry the angry neko to the kitchen. Ciel gave up and let the demon carry him to their destination, it reminded him of the days after hunting people when Ciel was tired and Sebastian would carry him back home. Soon they reached the kitchen and Ciel was set on the counter. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but Sebastian has leaned in and kissed him. Ciel's mind stopped and tried to comprehend what just had happen. His eyes widen and he pulled away. Sebastian pulled back and chuckled as Ciel's face turned a couple shades darker. Je leaned in for a second kiss this time making it a bit rougher. After Ciel had a grasp on the situation he tried to push Sebastian away only to rest his hands on the demons shoulders, his eyelids falling down in return. The demon filled his senses, his smell and the feeling of his lips against his own. Sebastian licked Ciel's lips, Ciel didn't know what to do or how to react but gasped as Sebastian lightly tugged on his tail. That's when Sebastian entered his mouth, his taste was that of Cinnamon and dark chocolate, Ciel loved this taste but kissing was quite new to him. The kiss was very sloppy with saliva dripping down Ciel's chin. Sebastian Licked Ciel's tongue and smirked. Ciel's tongue was rough like a cat's, and oh would that come in handy. Sebastian pulled back to find a very cherry faced kitten trying to catch his breath. Ciel's tail was wrapped around his arm, his ears were sideways in such a cute manner. Sebastian stood up after Ciel's tail lost its grip on his arm, he turned towards the stove. "Let get started with Breakfast shall we?"


End file.
